For You
by Alaska-ssi
Summary: "- Naruto... voy a darte el tiempo suficiente como para que puedan ponerte la otra mitad del kyubi. - le dijo con dulzura y cariño al inconsciente cuerpo de Naruto. - Vive por mí, idiota. Cumple tus sueños y sé feliz. - Una lágrima se deslizó de su rostro con lentitud. Besó con amor la mejilla de su rubio amigo y puso en marcha su plan." [OneShot] [NaruSaku]
.

.

— ¡Sus latidos están volviéndose muy débiles! — gritó la kunoichi.

Gaara se acercó en la nube de tierra que los transportaba hasta a Sakura y miró con preocupación a Naruto.

— ¿No hay algo más que puedas hacer?

La kunoichi negó; se limpió el sudor de la frente de forma brusca con la manga de su sucio uniforme táctico. Siguió masajeando el corazón de Naruto con determinación, enviando todo lo que podía de chakra hasta él. Pero no parecía ser suficiente.

Lo sentía morir en sus manos, y eso la aterraba, la llenaba de un pánico y un miedo que jamás había sentido.

 _"¿Hasta qu_ _é_ _punto puedo ser una inútil?"_ — pensó con ganas de llorar. _— "¿Para esto me he esforzado tanto? ¿Para ver morir_ _en mis manos_ _a alguien importante?"_ — volvió a limpiarse el sudor con su uniforme.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él! En ese punto ya no le importaba si podría tener un futuro junto a Sasuke, no le importaba el honor y respeto que recibiría al final de la guerra.

Si Naruto no estaba en su futuro, no quería seguir viviendo. No podría tolerar algo tan oscuro como asistir a su funeral, o verlo sin la capa de hokague.

Naruto estaba muriendo y todo era su culpa.

—¡No mueras! — gritó con dolor. — ¡No te atrevas a morir sin cumplir tus sueños! — Sentía que el alma le era estrujado con violencia por el dolor que sentía en el pecho. —Daría todo por que vivieras... — murmuró entre sollozos.

Y entonces todo se aclaró, de repente supo que hacer. Era una decisión difícil, pero Naruto valía muchísimo más.

Gaara los hizo descender al suelo y de inmediato, puso en acción su plan.

— Naruto... voy a darte el tiempo suficiente como para que puedan ponerte la otra mitad del kyubi. — le dijo con dulzura y cariño al inconsciente cuerpo de Naruto. — Vive por mí, idiota. Cumple tus sueños y sé feliz. — Una lágrima se deslizó de su rostro con lentitud. Besó con amor la mejilla de su rubio amigo y puso en marcha su plan.

Todo el chakra de Sakura comenzó a ser drenado hacia Naruto. Sus brazos temblaron por la falta de fuerzas; se recostó sobre Naruto sintiendo que ya no podía mantenerse erguida por ella misma.

Usaba la técnica prohibida de Chiyo: le estaba dando su vida, lo que le quedaba de chakra a Naruto. Ella era consciente de lo poco que tenía; pero gracias a eso, Naruto podría sobrevivir hasta que le pusieran su bijuu.

Sonrió con cansancio mientras sus párpados se hacían más pesados.

— _"No te sientas culpable por_ _esto_ _, Naruto."_ — dijo Sakura en su mente, incapaz de poder hablar. — _"Prefiero que sigas aquí, a vivir sin ti. Ser_ _ía_ _demasiado, hay muchas personas que te necesitan_ _;_ _yo_ _sólo_ _soy un simple estorbo..._ _S_ _é fuerte, Naruto._ " — sonrió apenas. — " _Cumple tus sueños... ¡Te quiero!"_

Escuchó el corazón de Naruto latir, una y otra vez. Lo había logrado. Por fin había hecho algo por él. No necesitaba más, finalmente cerró sus ojos y sintió su conciencia desaparecer.

Naruto despertó junto a Obito, había visto al sabio y ahora tenía nuevos poderes, ahora tenía el poder de que le faltaba para ganar. Estaba emocionado.

—Oh, finalmente despiertas. — dijo Obito, dándole una palmada en la espalda. — La guerra te espera, Naruto. Tienes que vencer. — Obito hablaba con determinación.

Naruto sonrió emocionado, se sentó y contempló el lugar en el que se encontraba: era una especie de dimensión alterna. Miró por todos lados hasta que su vista se congeló en un punto.

Se quedó estático; sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la imagen frente a él.

Obito bajó la mirada, incapaz de poder decir palabra alguna.

El rubio se levantó del suelo, caminó con lentitud hasta la causa de su estado.

"Sakura... chan..."

Cayó de rodillas junto a su cuerpo y llevó su mano hasta su rostro para apartar los mechones que se habían pegado a la tierra en su piel. Tenía ojeras muy pronunciadas bajo los ojos y lucía totalmente exhausta y sin vida. La sangre se le heló al rubio.

— ¿Quién hizo esto? — preguntó Naruto al único que se encontraba con él en ese momento. — ¿Fue Madara? — Su tono de voz era indescifrable, se mantenía mirando el rostro pálido de su amiga.

—No... no fue él... — dijo Obito rascándose el cuello con nerviosismo.

—¡¿Entonces quién demonios le hizo esto a Sakura—chan?! — rugió con furia. — ¡Voy a matar sin piedad piedad a quién se haya atrevido a tocarla! – bramó con toda la furia de su cuerpo.

Obito se levantó del suelo y observó su espalda.

— Ella ha dado su vida por ti, la encontré usando una especie de jutsu para traspasar la vida. Le dije que se detuviera, pero no me hizo caso. Estaba decidida a hacerlo por ti. — terminó Obito viendo cómo el porte de Naruto cambiaba de la rabia a la tristeza en unos segundos.

Naruto en silencio tomó el cuerpo de su compañera entre sus brazos, la miró con dolor y comenzó a sollozar. Nunca podía protegerla, todo era su culpa.

La abrazó con más fuerza mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella.

—¡Sakura—chan! — murmuró con ahínco.

Fue bastante débil, pero sintió un poco de chakra dentro de ella, sólo por un segundo, Naruto se detuvo en seco, no sabía si era su imaginación o en verdad había sucedido. Sintió nuevamente esa pequeña porción de chakra como un débil latido.

Seguía viva.

La atrajo más a él y ambos quedaron rodeados de un chakra anaranjado, Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras hacía todo lo que podía para traspasar su chakra a su amiga. Ella no podía morir aquí, no podía morir por él.

Sintió un suave tirón en su playera y observó al instante el rostro de su amiga. Sonreía apenas y tenía los ojos levemente abiertos.

Naruto sintió cómo el corazón se le llenaba de una indescriptible sensación de amor por ella. Limpió con ternura las lágrimas que se habían derramado de los ojos de su amada.

—Hey... — dijo Naruto con la voz ronca en un susurro. — No llores, se supone que yo debo hacerlo. — Suspiró con ternura al verla sonreír de forma más abierta en sus brazos.

Naruto la abrazó y ella correspondió. Se quedaron así unos instantes, sin importarles la guerra que se estaba desatando en esos momentos. Nada era más importante ahora que sentirse uno al otro, de estar seguro de que no era una alucinación el que pudiesen darse afecto de esa forma después de ver al otro al borde de la muerte.

Obito sonrió tras ellos con cierta nostalgia y tristeza. Si Rin hubiese sobrevivido, haría exactamente lo mismo: la abrazaría hasta estar seguro de que no era un sueño.

Así son los enamorados.

* * *

 **¡Gracias Andreea Maca por betearme esto! No tengo mucho que decir, más que este escena en el manga siempre me gustó mucho y que había algo que podía aprovechar de partes que se omitieron en las viñetas (como cuando Naruto despertó) y eso (?**

 **¡No olvides dejar tu review y nos vemos hasta la próxima!**

 **Belphegor_chan.**


End file.
